


KND fanarts 3

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Más versiones raras de Nigel Uno y PadreNo los dibuje yo pero les puse el color (≧◡≦) ♡ espero te gusten.Gracias a Alphabetical (no pertenece a esta comunidad) por permitirme compartirlos.





	KND fanarts 3

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin llegaron los domingos de salir temprano y cuando llegue a casa encontré un Oni (Ogro-Demonio) durmiendo ¿Qué harían ustedes?  
> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Por supuesto que me aproveche de él (･ω<)☆  
Nah, Alphabetical despertó a instante (⌒_⌒;) pero logre sacarle un par de dibujos

¡¡Cree y Nigel !! ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd) versión universo alterno

¿Que habría pasado si él hubiera ganado? nunca lo sabremos (*μ_μ)

¿Nigel usando el jersey de Chad? (//▽//) !! Sí ¡¡

Uno en su versión alterna, 13 ¿tal vez? ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡ 

Padre y su peluche favorito 

El pequeño galáctico sin sus lentes (✧ω✧)

Y por último un tierno Oni durmiendo, no le pide nada al real... bueno sí, ese no es tierno ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ

Gracias por ver (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


End file.
